deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fulgore vs Dizzy
Fulgore vs Dizzy 'is a what-if? episode of death battle. Description Killer Instinct vs Guilty Gear! power usually appears in many forms , sometimes where one can not imagine . Dizzy will be able to rein in fulgore ?. Interlude (cues Invader Jim Jhonston) Wiz: In the world there are many powerful people , some at first glance do not appear . Boomstick: But when you know well, you did not want to face them. Wiz: Fulgore the metal monster of killer instinct Boomstick: And Dizzy Child of Light and Darkness, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Fulgore (Cues Fulgore Theme) Wiz: In the dystopian world of Killer Instinct , no government , no courts , no nations. There is only the mega-corporation that controls the Earth. Boomstick: Ultratech, The typical company , the evil that wants to enslave the world. Wiz: To further tighten his iron grip , the president of Ultratech conspired to build an army of cyber guardians. So he created the prototype known as mortal sadistic Fulgore . (Cues Killer Instinct 2 Fulgore Theme) Boomstick: Fulgore... now there's a name that will strike fear into your enemies. Just saying it gives me chills. Standing 6'5" with over 500 pounds of reinforced steel, Fulgore is a brutal killing machine. All while rocking a stylish ponytail. Steven Seagal would be proud. Wiz: Before testing the prototype even began UltraTech had sold over 15 million Fulgore units worldwide. Boomstick: Someone finally had the bright idea to see if this thing even worked and entered Fulgore into UltraTech's annual Killer Instinct tournament. Wiz: Sure enough, there was a major problem: Fulgore's mechanical body was SO advanced, UltraTech's top scientists could not create an artificial intelligence that could operate it efficiently. Boomstick: Fulgore needed the mind of a true fighting spirit. (cues Thunder Theme (Xbox One)) Wiz: Then the Ultratech is concentrated in eagle . A Native American who had made rebellions against Ultratech . Boomstick: After the assassination introdusen your brain in fulgore , and everything was ready . Wiz: Fulgore draws from Eagle's traditional Okichitaw fighting style, which crosses judo, Taekwondo, and Hapkido with short ranged blades. And Like his quad plasma claws, which can cut through almost any metal with temperatures over 30,000*F. Boomstick: In addition he's equipped with everything a badass killer cyborg should have: Plasma Storm fireballs, a Reflector to bounce back projectiles, a Cyber Port, a cloaking device, and laser eyes for flair. (cues Fulgore Theme Ultra-tech Killer Instincet Xbox One) Wiz: And when the time is shortened enemy , Fulgore uses one of four finalists overwhelming called " No Mercy " . Boomstick: Fulgore can shoot a cannon hidden , potent lasers rays, but those are not his best weapons . Wiz: Fulgore has a nuclear reactor that powers everything at your disposal. Fulgore can manually overclock this reactor , which increases its load multiple times . Boomstick: At the top job earns a massive power increase , doubling its speed and allowing it to fire a giant laser of doom: the devastation of the beam. Wiz: But Fulgore is not invincible. Jago literally shattered . Despite the dismemberment Ultratech still he had plans for mechanical carnage. It was rebuilt stronger , faster and with a new mission : to find and kill your opponent Jago , one Fulgore mission never completed . Boomstick: He came so close, but then the little coward God called his sister and double murder Orchid and joined destruction. Still, Fulgore is a monster , destroying anyone who gets in his way. Fulgore takes an Ultra Combo 40 hits in Sabrewulf . Announcer: ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOO ! Dizzy (cues Guilty Gear 2 Overture That Man Theme) Wiz: When humanity discovered the magic , several projects were initiated for use . Boomstick: One was the gear project Wiz: The Gear Project began in 2014 with the purpose of bringing development to the next level . However , the project was clouded with mystery. Two years later, the first human being to undergo changes in the gear, the US , Frederick, whom we know as Sol Badguy, escaped from the laboratory. Boomstick: He and researchers around and disappeared shortly after the Gear project stopped. Until 2073 a person known only as the that man created the first full Gear, called Justice , and the project was restarted. Wiz: Soon after, an important country mass produced Gears to overwhelm other nations. This infuriates Justice, and she decided to control other gears and wage a war against humanity , an event that would later be known as the Crusades. Boomstick: The war of the term cross by Sol Badguy who defeated justice, The gears were defeated and there was no sign of them all went well . Wiz: Not really, there was even alive gears and upon hearing the news emerged a great reward on his head. Boomstick: The gear was called dizzy (cues Guilty Gear X2 Dizzy Theme) Wiz: Although its creation is unknown at the moment, Dizzy was a girl found by an elderly couple who have no children of their own to rely on. Boomstick: I think I heard it before. Wiz: As Dizzy grew up in the village of their adoptive parents also took her, the villagers became afraid dizzy and that within three years grew from being a child into adulthood , talking significant growth. Boomstick: But no clear suspect its origins , I continued to believe that it was human until one day Dizzy discovered he had wings and a reptilian tail and she was classified as part of a super race called the Gears. Wiz: Discovering that her daughter was a gear, Dizzy 's parents took her to a forest deep in the forest to keep her safe from anyone who tried to hurt him. But that did not last long as it was soon discovered by poachers and abused her . Dizzy managed to escape, but the government issued a reward of 500,000 - dollar World by his death. Boomstick: Dizzy fought any bounty hunter who did beyond his tutor , Will, who was another gear was sent by Commander Gear and her biological mother , Justice. Wiz: She was struck by the bounty hunter known as Sol Badguy but saved her life because she did not want to see as a threat to anyone and their reward was to Kuradoberi Jam , who used it to finance its restaurant. Boomstick: After all that mess was over Dizzy was discovered in May and Johnny who rescued her and invited her to his crew aboard the Mayship . (cues Guilty Gear X2 OST Meet Again) Wiz: As Media -Gear , Dizzy has many latent powers . These give its many advantages in battle , replacing his experience with brute force. Your muscle strength that exceeds the average of a normal human allowing him to fly with their wings. Boomstick: Dizzy also has a small degree of shapeshifting abilities as she is able to transform its tail into a beast and she can use nails to extend certain distances . She also has control of the gamma radiation that it can throw a devastatingly powerful rays. That sounds familiar Wiz: Dizzy systems are their wings , they are able to take the forms of Nerco (The Grim Reaper Wing ) and Undine ( angel wing ) . Undine Nerco and can change shape themselves into weapons deady dizzy or may even transform and also give their shapeshifting powers. But if Dizzy is unable to respond as if it has been either eliminated or Undine Nerco can take care of your body giving dizzy a higher level of power to his skills but she loses her personaity as a result. Boomstick: Auch , but what can you expect from that? Wiz: Dizzy now have a pretty good defense and that can put pressure on their opponents from a distance and short distance . Most of his movements revolve around their shells as they can juggle opponents break their defenses with their ranged attacks , so she can use your normal attacks . Dizzy Special attacks include the flaming spiral, Arctic Impaler , Skull Crusher, hunger strike and Leave Me Alone! (Also this last movement is also rupture Force ) Boomstick: Dizzy has its Overdrive attacks like Ray Imperial, Necro 's anger and powerful Gamma Ray and also she has her instinct Kill named Chikara ga ... tomerarenai ... Wiz: Dizzy also have the EX mode in which she wins many additional things smoothly. She wins another Overdrive called Necro Install increasing his speed and all autoguards active when normal access. Dizzy also wins the Gabriel Espada and is excellent for countertops and stuns for pushing an opponent combos. (cues Guilty Gear Xrd-SIGN- Sin Kishe Theme) Wiz: Now perhaps dizzy powerful on the battlefield , but their exploits are impressive to say the least as she fell 20,000 feet of Mayship after being hit by the attack of I- No Boomstick: she survived is frozen in time after Ky sacrficed Thunderseal in order to save it from disappearing, helped Ky and his son , sin by overloading the justice system with the fire of San Telmo and also helped save the multiverse in Spiral Chaos reigns Gate. Wiz: Undoubtedly, dizzy is someone there to take care Dizzy: ''I'm not saying "don't" make me happy, just don't come closer to me! DEATH BATTLE Dizzy was in a quiet garden watching and enjoying nature. He did not realize that an invisible being went after her, then dizzy listening to a laser beam toward her , suddenly found himself dizzy and her attacker was a cyborg rebels . (cues Street Fighter 4-Volcan Rim (Opening Version)) Dizzy: What do you want of me? Fulgore: You are a threat to ultra - tech you will be exterminated Dizzy and fulgore enter combat stance . '''FIGHT! Fulgore and dizzy approach to fight , dizzy uses his speed to get out of reach fulgore and get behind him . Dizzy then perform a combo against fulgore , but this blocks it and slams . Annocunder: C-C-COMBO BREAKER Fulgore then he begins to make you a combo response dizzy , dizzy as a result ends up hitting a tree that falls apart by the blow. Annocunder: ULTRAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOO Dizzy gets upset and uses necro to create a sword with which manages to keep fulgore in the distance. A dizzy then turns into a dragon that takes fulgore on the floor, watching the situation begins to overclock to activate its nuclear reactor , dizzy decides to take the opportunity to attack , but fulgore responds by throwing a ray lasers . Dizzy Cries of pain attack then fulgore is fast approaching for a combo, but it blocks dizzy but it was useless because fulgore use his lazer beam and then hit leaving her unconscious , then start doing overclocking fulgore again. Fulgore already finished loading and is ready to deliver the final blow , rises dizzy but there is something different about her . (cues https://youtu.be/lH6iCNra6Fo) Dizzy eyes showed hatred and were black, fulgore began to approach carefully, dizzy did the same in the end none of the two was moving until a rock fall . Fulgore quickly use its nuclear reactor to stop dizzy , she responds using its wings as a shield and uses the energy and then throw it at fulgore . This was helpless and could not do anything, then dizzy draws his sword fulgore use of the option to make her no mercy and uses his cayones , but was dizzy and close to end the two made their attacks. After taking away their movements to see who had fallen , then he discovered it was fulgore , dizzy advantage and begins to make a great combo with his movements in slow motion then we see that dizzy rips fulgore left arm , she continues her fulgore combo to send the air then becomes dizzy dragon tearing to fulgore further to leave without limbs . Then get dizzy returns to normal eyes and suffers from a mild headache then go fulgore all shattered , she wonders then what happened ?. KO! Dizzy walks away , while the remains of fulgore explode. Conclusion (cues https://youtu.be/F3BSSNxKjDk) Boomstick: Holy Shift Wiz: Fulgore can be an unstoppable killing machine , but Dizzy was something he could not handle. Boomstick: Needless to say how much she defeated him dizzy clearly exceeds all, the only advantage would fulgore his experience and fighting skills but that would not help at all. Wiz: In fact , the only attack could do great damage to the nuclear reactor was dizzy but unfortunately for fulgore , dizzy controls the radiation therefore may not be very useful . Boomstick: Fulgore had no chance against dizzy , in fact she left him dizzy Wiz: The Winner is Dizzy Next Time (cues https://youtu.be/N7AVGuAhn8k) Trivia * It is the second Toshiki overlord death battle To introduce , even character of guilty gear , the first was Millia Rage vs Tsubaki Yayoi * It is the second Toshiki overlord death battle 'Death battle with a returning combatant', the first was Charizard vs. Greymon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Killer Instinct vs Guilty Gear themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015